


What Were You Thinking?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sholto and John Watson find Sherlock Holmes thinking about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were You Thinking?

Sherlock grumbled as he lay naked in his bed, staring at the ceiling. John and James were in the front room, still talking, sipping their drinks and remembering in the way that only two men who had been to war together could remember. Sherlock had stayed out with them as long as he could stand it, but eventually he’d announced he was going to bed and made his way here.

He could still heart their voices, low, punctuated by soft laughter. He saw the way John and James looked at each other, still, even after all this time.

Huffing, Sherlock rolled onto his side. He ran his hand down his own hip, thinking about the two of them, of stolen nights, and comfort under Afghan stars.

John’s laughter carried in, loud in the quiet of his room. Sherlock let his hand drift down to touch himself. They’d been lovers, he’d deduced that from the moment he’d met the Major. And, much like John and himself, it was John that took the initiative, belied any assumptions one might make about the smaller man.

He could well imagine John and James together. He closed his eyes, stroking himself as he imagined John sinking into James, biting his shoulder, marking him secretly.

Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of his door being pushed open. Sherlock startled as John slid into bed behind him. “What are you thinking of, Sherlock?” he whispered in his ear. 

“You,” he answered honestly, flushing. “And James.”

“Both of us?” asked James, kneeling by the bed and rubbing Sherlock’s knee. “Together?”

Sherlock blushed deeper and nodded. James' hands were rough. Big, working man’s hands. John’s hand was smaller, possessive in the way it cupped his hip.

John looked up and met James’ eyes. “And what if we wanted to involve you? We heard you, you know. Didn’t shut your door all the way and you give the hungriest moan when you twist your wrist a certain way.” John kissed Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock’s blush deepened.

“He is beautiful,” said James, shifting Sherlock onto his back and spreading his thighs as he prowled onto the bed.

“Oh, I know,” said John, kissing Sherlock’s lips. “Do you want to?”

Sherlock nodded, eyes wide as the two soldiers touched him, just hands on skin so far, but with a tempting offer of so much more. 

James gave wicked a smile and ducked his head, kissing along Sherlock’s thighs. “James is very good with his mouth,” said John casually. 

Sherlock moaned and arched his hips. James took that as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s thighs, running his tongue along his entrance.

John chuckled as Sherlock cried out. “Feels good, doesn't it?” he asked, running a hand down Sherlock’s chest and teasing his nipples.

Sherlock could only pant and moan as James licked him open, strong hands holding him. firmly. John grabbed Sherlock’s wrists and held them together above his head, leaving him helpless to James’ ministrations.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” repeated John, freeing his cock with his other hand.

John knelt over Sherlock’s chest, keeping his wrists pinned as he pushed his cock past willing lips. “Keep going, James,” he panted, slowly fucking Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock moaned around him, eyes closed as he relaxed between them. His cock leaked, begging for attention and thus far ignored., but it felt too good as these two continued.

James finally raised his head and wiped his mouth. “May I fuck him, Captain?” he said, panting, desire heavy in his voice. 

John withdrew and moved to the side, releasing Sherlock’s wrists, turning and kissing James just as Sherlock opened his eyes to watch them. John licked into James’ mouth, clearly savoring the taste of Sherlock.

Finally, they pulled apart. “Permission granted, Major,” breathed John, running his hand down James’ still clothed chest. He grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Sherlock’s hips.

James smiled down at Sherlock. John passed him the lube and James coated himself before lining up and pressing against him. Sherlock’s eyes drifted shut.

“Watch, Sherlock,” ordered John. Sherlock’s eyes snapped back open, watching the bigger man loom over him, thrusting slowly, every push of his hips bringing him deeper.

James moaned softly and Sherlock realized John was pushing his fingers into James, watching them both with heat in his eyes.

“Harder,” said John, and James snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt, making Sherlock cry out with pleasure.

“You’re both amazing,” whispered John, moving behind James. For his part, James folded Sherlock’s legs up and adjusted himself so that John could move behind him.

Sherlock could only watch in wonder as John pushed his thick cock into James. The Major’s eyes closed as he adjusted and relaxed into him. Then John thrust and they moved together and all Sherlock could do was moan with helpless pleasure.

Just when Sherlock thought it couldn’t get any better, John’s firm hand wrapped around his cock and gave him a stroke. Sherlock writhed underneath them, moaning again. James cursed softly, and fell into a faster pace, clearly driven by John behind him.

“Bloody gorgeous, both of you.” John whispered. 

James groaned and thrust deep at the praise. Sherlock felt him come and arched against John's hand, following him over. 

John panted harshly against James' shoulder, chasing his own orgasm, eyes screwed tightly shut. Sherlock watched as he found his release and slumped against James. 

Sherlock and James shared a look. There was a bit of jostling and grumbling but finally they were all settled on the bed, John laying on his back, James tucked against one side, Sherlock on the other. James held Sherlock's hand across John's stomach. 

“Always useless after sex,” smiled James. 

“Oi, you weren't complaining,” mumbled John, not opening his eyes. 

Sherlock kissed John’s cheek. The three of them settled in comfortably to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
